Untitled
by crazyevilgirl
Summary: The life of sakura as anbu and a member of the torture and interrogation department.
1. Chapter 1

Click…click….click……The sounds of boots thumping on the floor echoed through out the dark hallway .A petite form walking swiftly towards a cell. Even in the dark , her short pink hair seems to be glowing . On her right is a scarred man who looked like is in his thirties . They continued to walk until they reached their destination which is a plainly decorated room. Then again , it is not used to stay but to interrogate . Inside the dimlit room is a few chairs and a table. On a chair is sit by none other than an S-classed criminal goes by the name….Uchiha Sasuke.

**The author is speaking…attention everyone!!!!**

Ahem……Hey ya people!!!! How was it???? Good??? Bad???? It's my first fic so pls review(sniff sniff).U can flame me if u want(let's just hope I'm not going to die T.T).


	2. Chapter 2

There they sat. Opposite from each other. Each regarded one another carefully. Life is always full of surprise. One moment they were teammates and the next, they were interrogator and criminal. The scarred man watched the two silently, inwardly thought that this interrogate session would be **very **long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After two hours of intense torture and heavy atmosphere. The pink haired girl , after healing a certain former teammate, left with Ibiki to the file room in ANBU headquarter. On the way to the room, Ibiki observed the small girl (compared to him) carefully. This girl; once a weakling , a burden compared to other kunoichi her generation; had become something so deadly, so…beautiful. With her soft short pink haired and side bangs, along with a dynamite body and superb ninja skills; she is certainly a candy to the eyes. But this candy is not as sweet as it seems. She could either be your dreams come true or your worst nightmare. Too into his musings, he had failed to noticed the object of his thoughts had, apparently, noticed his staring **and** his lines of thinking. She chuckled, immediately catching his attention. Seeing she had pulled him out of his own la la land, she said:

"Done staring?"

Amusement is definitely shown in her emerald eyes.

"What do you think?"

He smirked, twisting the scars on his face. Two can play at a game.

"Nothing", she shrugged." Just that a **certain someone **who is as old as my father was eyeing me like a piece of candy." This time, she grinned back at him with a grin that would give a chesire cat a run for its money.

"Well, kiddo. A man had his own **needs.**" He said make her rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, we don't need another Genma in our rank. One is more than enough." She said back. "At least for me, that is."

"He still hitting on you?" He asked. Feeling a little protective toward the girl.

"Yeah", she sighed. "He wants to be more than a 'friend with benefit'."

"Does Kakashi know about this?" He inquired curiously.

"Yes," she answered "he does."

"What did he do about it?" He asked.

"Oh, not much." She shrugged. "Just a few intense sparing match ." She said sarcastically .

Ibiki laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The file room. The room that had almost all information about every nin in and out of Konoha. From the newest genins to the most dangerous S classed criminals. They arrived at the dim lit room and started to arrange the files of Uchiha Sasuke. The files were short, really. Nothing they can't handle. They finished quickly and were, currently, in the progress of locking the door. Ibiki was fumbling with the keys while Sakura leaned on the wall, giving the man some needed space. She stood there, gazed at the man. They have been …what? Comrades, partners,…friends?..father-daughter complex? She doesn't know. And she didn't really cared, either. They have been closed over the years. Very closed. She closed her eyes and a contented smile played over her lips. Ibiki had noticed this. It's payback time now, hon.

"You know. Smiling over nothing is a sign of insanity. You sure you're alright over there?"

She could practically **hear **him smirking. Bastard.

"I'm not sure Ibiki-**kun**," she feigned innocent with her **oh so angelic** voice, "maybe it's because I've been admiring your muscular body and oh so hot **ass**.

"Now now sakura-**chan**, do we need another talk about appropriate workplace behaviour?" He pretended to scold her.

"Oh I don't know about that, but I'm sure I like **actions **more than **words**." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively if you know what I mean. (wink wink)

"You need a demonstration? Interrogation room 1 is empty, you know?" Iniki replied with a smirk. Damn that man. Was his mouth stuck like that since he was born or what?

"Who exactly need a talk about workplace behavior here? You or me?" She rolled her eyes.

Ibiki laughed again. It was a deep laugh that (almost) make her shiver (in delight, mind you). Now, It's time for the ultimate appearance of yours truly. People, please welcomed …dun dun dun…**INNER SAKURA**…with one of her specialties: THE ART OF MAKING SUGGESTIVE MENTAL IMAGE**S**.**CHA!!!!**

Now you could have imagine (not see, sorry) how red our dear outer Sakura was. Man, she could have made Gaara (for once) green with jealousy. She (practically) glowed, and the hall way suddenly seemed brighter than usual. I wonder why??? Hmm…do you know???

As we were busy with the talking, the pair had made their way to the double door of the headquarter. They stepped out only to be greeted with the chilly weather, not after being bowed by the ANBU guards, of course.

"So…drinks?" Ibiki asked.

"Why not?" Sakura shrugged.

And they made their way to Konoha bars.

**_Attention everyone!!!!The author is speaking!!!!!_**

Hello guys!!!!!Did u missed me???Yes???No????Well,i've updated.Sorry 4 the long wait.Pls don't hate me T.T!!!Anyway,special thanks 4 everyone who had reviewed.U don't know how much u and those heart melting review means 2 me.I luv u all!!!!XOXOXOXO


End file.
